


Model Behavior

by GrownishZuca



Category: Grownish, zuca - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrownishZuca/pseuds/GrownishZuca
Summary: Luca Hall is a dad to 2yrs old Paxton Hall and a highly sort after successful model, who is at the height of his career. In need of a live in nanny, one comes highly recommended by one of his closest friends....After Zoey Johnson gets cut off from her overprotective father, for the first time in her life, she needs to be responsible for herself and moved out on her own. Confused and scared, she’s determined to get her styling career to the top.
Relationships: Luca x original character, Zoey Johnson x Luca Hall, Zoey x Luca, Zuca
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic flashes back and forth between the ‘present’ and the ‘past’

PRESENT DAY.....

“Daddy, Daddy, look!” a freshly bathed Paxton ‘Pax’ Squeals as he flew excitedly into his father’s awaiting arms, “mom-mom gave Paxie bath time.” He said in wide eyed innocence 

Luca looked at his now 3 years old son adoringly, “she did?!” He playfully gasped as he picked him up 

“She did!”, Pax, wrapped comfortably in his white puffy kiddy robe, wrapped his little arms warmly around his father’s neck while describing his entire day. “Paxie eat ice cweam..”

Luca gasped playfully, pretending to be mortified. He poked his tummy lightly, “She gave you ice cream!?”

“Yessss. I eat by myself Daddy, then bath time.” he explained happily

“You ate it all by yourself?”

Pax nodded proudly,

“She didn’t help you at all?” Luca gave him a playful and mischievous look

“Nope!” He gave his father a toothy grin, “she said, ‘Paxie big boy now’” he shrugged cutely while attempting imitation.

“She’s right,”

“She’s the bestessst daddy.” 

Don’t I know it, Luca thought. “Daddy’s so proud of you kiddo, glad you’re all clean and full.” Luca ruffled his soft curls as he placed him back down, “run up carefully to your room and wait to put on your pj’s kiddo, I’ll come read you a bedtime story.”

“O’tay daddy,” with his little feet ready to rush ‘carefully’ up to his room, he ran up excitedly 

Luca watched him run and crawl up the stairs adoringly,

“Definitely on a sugar high..” he heard a voice echo from behind him, he immediately turned around.

“Hey...” he said breathlessly, Marveled at the sight of her.

“Hi,” she whispered back in the same manner, feeling shy. “I take full responsibility for the sugar overexposure.” She attempted levity, trying to break through the thick tension between them

“Yeah,” he chuckled lightly, “..atleast he’s happy again. Thank you for that.” He said awkwardly, unable to keep eye contact 

She nodded in agreement, “I’m happy too.” she tried to keep a cool composure 

“I never thanked you for coming back,” regret written all over his face.

“I didn’t do it for you.” She quickly added

“I know...” he said sadly, wishing she said the opposite.

“I’m gonna go get him dressed for bed.” She quickly move past him, following after Pax, easily catching up to him “I’m coming Paxie”

Luca heard his son squeal happily as he screamed for his “mom-mom” to “hurry come”

With a heavy heart, he sat down on the bar stool closest to him. Sadly, he thought back to all the events of the past year that led them here, he wished he had a do over.

It all started when...

******************************  
Freshman year, college... FLASHBACK... 

“I can’t do this!” Bianca voiced, panicked.

“Yes you can,” Luca felt helpless but he knew he had to be strong for her. “just go in the bathroom, I’ll be right outside the door”

“You’ll stay?”

“Bet!” 

“Okay, ...” Bianca nodded, as she reluctantly went into the bathroom

5 minutes later...

“It’s time...” she pointed the pregnancy test toward him.

Luca held his breath as he approached her, “what does it say?”

“Look together?” She asked shakily, 

“Sure.” They held the pee stick together ... 

simultaneously, they gasped loudly...”positive”

“I’m not exactly surprised...” she sighed, “I’ve known for a little minute, I was just hoping pretending it wasn’t happening would make it disappear.”

“I can’t believe how selfish I’ve been all summer,” regret in his voice, “I can’t believe you’ve been going through all of this alone.” 

“It’s not your fault.”

“You still should have told me...” he sighed, remembering his summer away, “you’re 3 months in for fuck sakes.”

They stared at each other sharply, as tears streamed down her face “I don’t want this.”

“I know, but it’ll be Okay..” he said, unable to think properly, Luca was unsure what the appropriate emotion was suppose to be to news like this, but he agreed. He was not ready to be anybody’s ‘daddy’, 

“Shit, I can barely take care of myself.” She continued lamenting, “how am I suppose to be anyone’s mother?”

Luca remained still, keeping quiet, scared of saying the wrong thing. “We’ll do whatever you think is best.”

“How do you really feel? Be honest Luca.” 

“Doesn’t matter how I feel, I just want you to make the best decision for you.” He said with a timid smile 

“Thank you.” She said, quietly she pondered her options.

*****************************  
Elsewhere.....

“Okay whose turn is it?” Skye drunkenly asked.

“Mine!” Zoey zeroed in on her play card, trying to read through her drunken haze 

“Okay then, read what it says!” Anna called out

“It says, ‘have you ever gotten dumped?, if so, tell us how.’” Zoey suddenly hated the game, “ugh!.. do I have to answer this one?” She whined

“Yes! Cause your hyper ass made us play this boring game in the first place.” Jazz interjected

“Fine!... once, and only once.” She sighed through her embarrassment, “a douche dumped me for being a Virgin.” She whispered the last part, cringing painfully at the memory

That wasn’t the case however for the rest of the crew, they laughed so hard they rolled on the floor

“Bitch are you forreal?”

“I wish it were made up.” She shook her head, still embarrassed but she joined in on the laughing

“Damn Zo! That’s rough.” Skye added, 

“Do we know this said douche?” Nomi asked

“Thankfully, no you don’t.” She moved sluggishly toward the liquor cabinet, pouring herself more wine in hopes of moving on from the memory 

“I can’t believe you never told us any of this.” Nomi said in disbelief 

“It literally just happened last summer, right before we came to college.” She sat back down, “it’s also not something I’d like to brag about.”

“True.” Jazz said. “So how’d it all go down? Spill!”

“well, we met at the beginning of summer at some internship type thing in New York,” that part she remembered fondly

“Then what happened?” Anna asked, listening intently 

“nothing much, we really vibed, the chemistry was amazing, the make outs even better.” She looked down while reminiscing, “and things were really good for the first month... then he found out I was the V word and dumped me.” 

“And what reason did he have for being so vile?” Anna asked, personally feeling attacked.

“Something about it being too much of a burden,” Zoey rolled her eyes at that particular memory, “I told him because I seriously wanted to go all the way with him, apparently though, he was only hoping for a summer fling. He had a girl back home.”

“Okay so he was a douche douche...” Anna said,

“I hate to defend him but they were apparently on a ‘summer break’, they never officially broke up, they were together all through high school and they wanted to try something else that summer.”

“That’s crazy” Nomi said

“Imagine falling for a guy, just to find out he had no intentions of ever being serious with you because he loves some other girl too much.” Zoey said with a resentful air quote.

“What?!” Jazz exclaimed,

Zoey shook her head, she was still in disbelief, “but I guess it’s okay because he didn’t ‘want to hurt me’ or whatever.” she rolled her eyes bitterly, “his words.”

“I guess in a way, I get it.” Nomi imputed, “he just wanted to get laid without any emotional attachments. That way, he could leave the summer behind guilt free.”

“This is juicy girl, I might have to take back thinking you are boring.” Jazz said half drunk 

“girls, I thought most dudes usually liked that kinda stuff?” Anna asked, confused

“What kinda stuff?” Zoey asked just as confused

“The virgin stuff..” 

“Well, he didn’t” Zoey hated remembering him, “he’s also not like most dudes.” she thought she’d put him well behind her, but days like this, reminded her vividly that she hadn’t.

Nomi noticed Zoey spacing out sadly, she quickly decided it was time to change the subject... “okay, moving on! Next player, Anna go!”

They all got the gist and moved on... 

Zoey gave them a small but appreciative smile,... the boy from last summer taking over her thoughts..., she really hated that she fell for that dude. But she did, she did hard!


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback continues...

Luca sat in the back seat of the uber ride driving Bianca and himself to their local clinic.

He held her hand still, and firmly. It felt necessary after she told him she was nervous, Luca was terrified...but she didn’t need to know that in that moment. 

“Are you sure about this? You’re shaking pretty bad.” He asked, concern written all over his face

“Yeah... I think so...” she pondered shakily, “it’s certainly our best option.”

“It’s not the only option though Binks,” he said carefully, worried he might rattle her.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, there are other options we can consider.” He said softly, “you’re shaking and your anxiety is off the roof. I don’t want that for you.”

“I know about the adoptions and actually keeping it Etc,” she shook her head, “I guess I’m just selfish.”

He said nothing, .....

“You think I’m being selfish, don’t you.”

“I think you should do what makes you comfortable.” He leaned back, feeling helpless

“Then the abortion sticks.” That came out uncertain 

“Then it sticks.” He agreed reluctantly, Luca wasn’t ready for fatherhood, but he would be lying if he denied he would prefer keeping the baby. 

But he was also pro choice ... so he was stuck.

“We’re here.” Bianca whispered close to him, bringing him out of his day dream... 

“Okay, lets go.” He opened the car door, ready to get out, she hesitated.... he looked back at her in confusion, “let’s go.” He repeated.

She sat back quietly, unable to move. “I don’t think I can go through with this...” she refused to move 

Luca sat back in the car, “what do you mean?” He questioned cautiously 

“I mean, ...I don’t want to go through with this.” She looked up at him timidly, “is that okay?”

“I thought this was what you wanted?” He questioned

“I can’t change my mind?” She snapped

“Of course you can,” he sat back in the car, “I just thought that was what you wanted?”

“It’s not what I want now, I changed my damn mind!” She got out of the car, she stood with her arms folded at the curb. 

Luca thanked their Uber driver and got out to stand next to her. “We can keep the baby, if that’s what you want, I just want you to make this decision rationally.”

“Will you be there for me every step of the way if I keep it?” 

“You know that’s a fact.” He held her hand, “all the way through, I’ll do everything I can to be the best dad to the baby and support system for you.”

“Aren’t you scared?” She questioned. 

“I’m terrified.” He stated matter of factly, “but there’s no turning back now. We’re in this, nothing else to it.”

“Okay.” She visibly relaxed. “So we’re doing this.”

“We got this.” He reassured her, with a soft smile. 

“You sure? because if we do this we are on our own. My parents already made it clear they want no part of this. It’s why I was going to go through with the abortion in the first place.”

“Yeah my father pretty much said I was cut off if I didn’t make the “young lady get rid of that embarrassment”” Luca mimicked angrily, “I know we’re pretty much alone with this.”

“Wow, I didn’t know your father was like that.” 

“Yeah, he can be a real peck of wood,” he rolled his eyes, “but none of that matters, this is my responsibility anyway.”

“You sure?” She asked again, timidly.

“I’m sure of very little, but I know we can do this. As long as we stay united.”

She sighed gratefully, “thank you.”

“No need to thank me, I’m just taking care of my responsibilities.” He took a pause, “I’m going to have to put off school for a while, to work and save up for us, but it’s doable.”

“Where do we start?”

“We start with me taking you back home, so I can make you some mean coral Soup.” 

“Say what?” She cringed 

“It’s vegan.” He said with a straight face.

*********************************  
Second semester, freshman year....

“I’m trying not to loose my shit and excuse my language, but please explain to me the reason I wasn’t allowed to sit in on a class I registered for? a class I’m pretty damn sure I’m paying for?”

“Yes, Zoey Johnson, ...” the receptionist said as she looked through her file, “it says here you were dropped.”

“What do you mean I got dropped!” Zoey Snapped at the receptionist at the student center 

“Ms. Johnson, I’ll have to ask you to calm down.”

“Calm down?!” Zoey snapped yet again, “calm down?!! You’re telling me I can’t take a prerequisite class I need to meet up with my summer summit and I’m suppose to calm down?!! HOW exactly do I do that?!” 

“I can only explain if you’re calm Ms. Johnson” The lady caught a attitude but managed to calmly state.

“I AM CALM!!” Zoey snapped again, ...”Do you understand how much this will set me back if my points from last summer didn’t count?” She took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry, but those records came in hours too late and by the time it went through approval, registration was closed.”

“So basically, it’s my bad?” Zoey huffed, “it was all for nothing.”

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s not for nothing, those credited points still count, just not for this semester exactly.” The receptionist attempted to appease her, “Next year for sure, assuming you register for classes on time.”

“You realize if I don’t take this class, I can’t continue on to my summer summits, and if I can’t go to the summits, I have nothing to do all summer long.” 

“Well ....”

“So tell me again, all the ways this wasn’t a waste of time?” Zoey sassed her, “the records came in hours after registration closed but it still came in the same day! There’s nothing you can do?”

“Unfortunately the protocols to follow on these things is not my call, all I can relay to you is the next step and only solution, the rest is up to you.” She sassed right back. “Try to enjoy the rest of your day ...NEXT!”

Zoey hissed and stepped out of her line reluctantly, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Anna.

“Sup big Zozo?”

“I had the worst day ever!... that’s wussup.”

“Aww, What happened?”

“Let’s just say, the worst has happened.”

“Come home, I’ll make you some margaritas and you can tell us all about it.”

Zoey realized she knew what her next move was going to be, she’d been putting it off for too long. It was time. 

“I’ll see you guys soon.” Zoey said, feeling better already.

****************************  
“Lucaaaaaaaa....” Bianca called out to him helplessly from the living room of their shared apartment.

“I’ll be right out babe.” Luca hurriedly finished sorting out her dinner. 

“I’m hungryyyyyy” she whined some more..

“I know, I know,” he jokingly mocked as he walked toward her with a true of food. “Sautéed chicken in Beef stew just as you requested.” He announced, trying to hide his disgust 

“Hmm yum!” She bounced up excitedly, grabbing the tray.

“Careful, it’s still hot.” He informed her, taking a seat next to her on the sofa. 

He happily watched her eat heartily and greedily, “you enjoying that?”

She nodded her ‘yes’ eagerly, “oh!” She tried to speak, swallowing a mouthful. “I’ve been told to take things easy at the agency for now,” she announced sadly

“I know how much modeling means to you Baby, I’m sorry.” He rubbed her arm soothingly, “but you had to know it kinda comes with the territory.”

“I guess it’s just one more thing I didn’t think through thoroughly...” she picked through her meal sadly, less interested in the content as she was a few minutes earlier, “I barely got my foot in the door and now this.” She sighs in resentment 

“It’s commercial modeling, it takes a while to break through.” He continued soothing her gently

She shrugged his hands away, “Well now I’ll never break through!” She snapped, her meal long forgotten. 

“Take it easy.” Luca warned, worried about her stress level. “Remember what the doctor told you.”

“I’m not worried about what some doctor said right now Luca!” She started pacing, “This is my fifth month, no one will hire me until I pop,” she continued pacing anxiously, “and even then, I’ll be too busy trying to raise a baby, I won’t have time for anything else.” 

“I get that,”

“Do you?” She snapped again, “do you really? Because from where I’m standing, looks like I’m giving up my goals and dreams and all you have is anecdotal crap on all the reasons I should stay calm.”

“You do need to stay calm,” he said as he stood opposite her, “because the doctor said so,” he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, “also because I want you to remember you have me. I’ll worry about our finances.”

“Luca we’re both barely booking any work, how can I not worry?” 

“Because I’m getting a stable job at the art center downtown.” He announced.

“What?” She looked up at him in surprise.

“Yeah, I thought about it, and I know we both have this big dreams of going sick level famous, but for now, we have to put the baby first.”

“So you’re quitting modeling along with school?”

“Not entirely, just maybe moderate my energy on it to make sure we secure enough money to raise a comfortable and happy Rugrat.”

She took deep shaky breaths, “that should make me feel better but somehow it’s making me sad.” Tears trickled down her face. “We’ll both be giving up something we love so much.”

“That’s not exactly what I said but I promise you, you won’t have to give up anything past your due date.”

“What does that mean?” She questioned warily.

“It means, I’m gonna take care of you and our baby.” He looked at her sternly, letting her know he was completely serious. “I’ll be a stay at home dad while you go out there and do your thing if I have to. Whatever it takes!”

“You’re serious...”

“Deadass.” 

“I won’t have to give up my career?” She questioned, uncertainty filled her voice 

“Not unless you want to...” he shrugged, “whatever it takes to keep us together, I’ll do it. I just want you happy.”

“I can happily be a mom if I know my dreams of modeling stays intact with a full time partner.” Her spirits lifting up

“Then that’s exactly what you’re going to get.” He said as he leaned down to give her a sweet kiss.

She happily returned it, “then it’s settled, our family stays intact, and I remain a model. Life is good.” She giggled happily.

“Whatever you want.” He smiled, “now about that half eaten meal...” he eyed her plate

“On it!” She unwraps herself from him and hurried toward her plate, “I almost forgot how hungry I was.”

He smiled, shaking his head at her, all was right with the world. Luca was determined to keep his family safe, well fed, and together forever... 

***************************  
Zoey made her way down the supermarket aisle, looking for a box of her favorite vegan burger, she became addicted to them somewhere between “hi,” and “I can’t do this to you. It wouldn’t be fair.” 

Jackass! ...she internally rolled her eyes. He did have excellent taste though, she could admit that, even amidst her resentment of him. 

She tried constantly to forget the Vegan dude that was obsessed with them. She mostly remembered how they practically ate those burgers every night when they hung out, pretending he wasn’t the reason for her addiction of them seemed to be working out just fine... until...

“Luca you know I can’t have that!, stop trying to force your vegan agenda on a pregnant woman!” 

“But, they’re so good.” He protested, 

Zoey dashed quickly behind the shelves, hiding from view. “It can’t be him...” she whispered to herself as she snuck her head up slowing, silently praying it was any other Luca but him.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t so lucky. There he was, smiling happily with a girl she can only assume from the photos she saw was his ex.

They obviously got back together if the way they were wrapped up in each other was any indication. Zoey felt a painful tug to her heart, ‘this sucks!’ She screamed internally 

“okay okay, no vegan burger for you, but you have no idea what you’re missing.” He playfully teased,

“I’ll take my chances ...” the girl responded, dragging him away from the aisle.

Against her better judgement, she kept watching them, she watched them playfully argue their way through what she forbade him to buy and what she actually approved him to buy.

And like a love slave, he gave into every single demand.

“Talk about whipped!” Zoey murmured to herself, rolling her eyes enviously... however; it didn’t stop her from wishing he was that whipped with her instead.

An involuntary chill ran down her spine, she couldn’t believe it. “Asshole!” she whispered 

She wasn’t prepared to ever see him again, Zoey wasn’t sure why she thought leaving him behind in NY after their internship meant he wouldn’t return back to LA.

“Dammit!” She muttered frustratingly, “why couldn’t he have stayed in freaking New York!” You know why,... her mind reminded her, “great, now I’m having a whole conversation with myself.”

It would have been so much easier to face him and make her presence known; BUT Zoey knew she wasn’t courageous enough to face him. 

She had to admit, as painful as it was seeing him happy, she was glad he was. Maybe that was the closure she needed to be able to move past this. 

If nothing else turned her off him prior to this display of public grossness, seeing him so happy with ‘her’ certainly did it.

Zoey just had to keep reminding herself of everything good she had to look forward to for herself.

Who knew seeing Luca with “the love of his life,” would be all the motivation she needed. She needed to let all flashbacks to sweet times with him and thoughts of what they could have been together die... they all had to go into the rubbish dispenser in her brain. 

Once and for all, Zoey Johnson decided Luca Hall was out of her system, she had a goal, she would be focusing all her attention on that. I AM DONE WITH HIM! She screamed internally.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback....

“Wahhhhh.. wah... wahhhh...” the sound of a new born baby wailing overtook the room as the doctor and nurses gathered around to clean up both mother and son...

Luca leaned forward, staring at his new born son with a look so intense, a feeling so overwhelming overtaking him,...

“Sir?... excuse me...” the nurse called out... he remained unmoving.

Luca felt a single tear roll down his cheek, he was in love and always will be.

“Sir if you don’t mind, I need you to create some room just a little bit, we’re going to get the little guy all cleaned up,” a nurse informed, Bianca exhaustedly handed the ‘baby’ over to her, pulling Luca out of his trance.

“We have to decide on a name Binks.” Luca said, his eyes trailing after the nurses, following every move they made with his son

“I know...” she tiredly agreed, she leaned back, the feeling of exhaustion claiming her

“I’m still sticking with Poe,” with his chin up, he announced proudly.

“Poe?” She took a long exaggerated breath, “tell me again, why are you adamant about naming our child, a name that is dangerously close to sounding like poo.”

“First of all, that’s ignorant and unimaginative if that’s the first comparison to that name you can think of,” he playfully hissed, “and second, the name is in honor of my favorite author, Edgar Allan Poe.”

“Edgar who..?” She asked, baffled.

“Edgar Allan Poe fam,..” he said dreamingly, “he was a literary treasure..” 

“Cool story bro, but I’m sticking with Max.” She sassed tiredly, “so, why don’t you honor our son and give him a name that doesn’t make him sound like he was stoned to death with books during some Great War in the 0th century.”

“First, 0th century is literally not a thing, second, there is no time for debates, we have to agree on something.” 

“You want Poe..” she rolled her eyes and shuddered at the idea of naming any kid that, let alone hers, “and I want Max”

“That name is mad extra!” Luca mumbled, annoyed.

“How is Max extra? Luca, you want to name our child Poe after some dead author for fuck sakes.”

“Whatever, Max Just doesn’t flow with my energy, alright?”

“And Poe is a mess to me, so?...” she looked at him blankly for answers 

“Sorry to interrupt you two love birds,” an elderly nurse intervened. “I couldn’t help but overhear your lovers spat, well, because you’re both annoyingly loud for one..”

“Sorry about that..” Luca cringed

“Just keep in mind that might not be the way you want to introduce yourselves to your beautiful baby boy.” She smiled warmly at their mortified reactions. 

“I hope we didn’t just scar our child.” Bianca said worriedly 

“Trust me, he’s fine.” She walked closer to them. “Now, about the name, may I bring a suggestion?”

“Couldn’t hurt.” Luca said with a shrug 

“Okay then, what about Pax?”

“Pax?” They both repeated mockingly

“You definitely don’t have to name your baby that, but since you both seem stuck on Poe and Max, Pax is the best of both worlds.”

“Little baby Paxton, ... interesting..” Luca pondered

“I think I like it too.” Bianca smiled happily

“So would you like to hold baby Paxton now?” The nurse asked with a smile

“Yes please.” Bianca said, 

“Here you go,” another nurse said as she handed the baby over to her parents.

“O ma g...” Bianca said, looking between the baby and Luca. “He looks too much like you.”

“Well, he is my son,” Luca said proudly, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the baby, “hi buddy.” He whimpered out, his voice filled with heavy emotion. He looked on at him tenderly as both parents got to know their brand new baby.

That moment, will forever be imprinted in their memories.

*****************************  
A few months later....

“Dropping out?!” Anna exclaimed

“Yes, dropping out,” Zoey replied nonchalantly, “I’ve known it’s what I wanted to do for a while but kept chickening out.” She shrugged, “the semester is over now, it’s time to stop making excuses and move on.”

“I get being scared and everything is probably overwhelming right now, but this decision is a little extreme.” Ana looked around their group of friends, hoping for their support in convincing her

“Yeah Zo, life can be total shit, I get it so hard, but dropping out? That’s just a little much.” Nomi added.

“Yeah girl, way to be extra.” Skye chimed in, Jazz remained silent.

“You’re unusually quiet, you think I’m crazy too?” Zoey jokingly directed at Jazz

“Actually, I think you should do whatever you think is best for you.” She shrugged, “school ain’t for everyone.”

“Thank you!” Zoey sighed in relief. “Guys, I know this seems senseless and maybe even a little careless, but I know what I want to do.” 

“But Zoey...”

“It’s going to be super hard,” She pleaded with them through teary eyes, “I know that, but guys, the Zoey Johnson styling experience is a real thing, I’m going to pursue it.”

“I’m not sure I’ll ever fully get onboard with this approach,” Anna resigned, “but you know I’ll support you. No matter how crazy I think this all is.”

Zoey leaned forward for a hug, “and that’s all I ever needed, your support. Thank you.”

“Aww, cute shit,” Skye interrupted, “so how are you planning to work this?”

Zoey and Ana let each other go, “well, first I go to my father with my withdrawal slip, and after he has a 50hrs long melodramatic melt down, I’ll explain to him what my plans are and hopefully he’ll get on board.”

Zoey said, chin up, smile wide... proud of herself, this was definitely the best plan!

**************************  
“HELL NO!!!” Andre Johnson screamed.

“No?!!” Zoey yelled back, this was not how this was supposed to go,

“No, hell no!” He was completely merciless, “it’s bad enough you dropped out of college without consenting with your mother and I, now you want me to actually invest my hard earned dollars into some whim?!”

“It’s not a whim dad!,” she explained helplessly, “I have spent months on thorough planning and putting together a proper presentation for you.” She hissed, “this is NOT a whim!”

“Call it whatever you want, the only plan your mother and I support is the one where you stay in school, graduate and make something concrete of your life.”

“And you think I can’t make something of myself if I’m not in a school? In 2020?!” She took a deep breath hoping to calm herself, “No offense dad, but you are so far removed from the way things work now.”

“School or nothing!,” he emphasized 

“I am a stylist, I don’t need school to be one.”

“But you do need my money..”

“Yes I do, but I also need your support and understanding.” She pleaded.

“Zoey, go to school and get all of that and more... but without that? You’re on your own.” 

She sighed tearfully, “then I guess I’m on my own,” Filled with countless emotions, she grabbed her portfolio off the table. 

“Keep it in mind that without school, you’re cut off from any financial assistance from us, we will not be providing you any monetary support Zozo, you’re on your own, on your own.” her father reaffirmed, instilling fear like never before.

“I will do this, with or without your help, it’ll be much easier with your help but, whether I have it or not, I will do this and I’ll win.” With that, she held her head up high and walked out..…

********************************  
“.... so here I am, officially a college drop out. No job, no home, no prospect of a client to actually style.” Zoey took a deep and painful breath,

“I’m the stupidest person alive” she said regrettably, “how could I have possibly thought I could do this on my own?”

“You’re not stupid, you’re determined.” Nomi consoled, 

“Thanks for trying, but it for sure feels a lot like stupid right about now.”

“So maybe it was stupid,”

“Thanks for admitting it..” Zoey hastily interrupted 

“BUT! You did what felt right. Look I could never do what you did, but that just makes you braver me, not necessarily stupid.” Nomi reached forward, she grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Thanks.” Zoey whispered

“You have a dream, a goal, ambition,... that’s what people go to college for 4Years to achieve, but you have that, you know what you want.”

“What are you saying?” Zoey questioned 

“I’m saying, don’t get discouraged, stick to it! I want you to remember how thirsty you are for this, and also know that this is all a part of chasing a dream, and then, thrive anyway”

“So don’t quit and give in to my parents?” 

“No! Fight for what you want! I need you to keep the same fighting spirit through all of this. You’re going to need it.” Nomi shrugged, “maybe you can try a different approach this time...”

“As in?...”

“As in, you need a better plan. The road to success never does run smooth ~or something along those lines~ my grandpa said it all the time” they laughed...

Zoey felt lighter than she had for a few months of jumping straight into everything...”you might be right, I have to face the fact that this is not going to happen overnight, so maybe I can get a small job to keep me afloat while I reach out to clients.”

“Exactly!” Nomi exclaimed, “We’ll get our thinking caps on, and find you a way to get through this. Because Zo, you will. I believe in you.”

“Having you by my side means everything, Thank you Nomi.” 

“Anytime best friend.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Wah wahhh wahhh” the sound of baby Paxton’s wailing heavily filled the halls,... disturbed by the sounds, Luca made his way into his shared apartment with Bianca.

“Yo what’s good!” Luca exclaimed, hating the sound of Paxton so bothered. 

After a 28hrs shift at his job at the warehouse, he was exhausted himself and needed sleep.

With the baby in her arms, Bianca appeared at the doorway leading into their bedroom, she looked disheveled and close to tears herself ..

“What happened?” Luca asked, worried something terrible happened during his absence 

“He won’t eat, he won’t sleep, he won’t stop crying...” she whimpered as she handed the baby over to him. “I’ve tried everything but he won’t stop! I don’t know what else to do.” 

Luca bounced him steadily and the baby’s cries died down softly, “did you try calling the doctor to see what it could be?”

“Nothing new, he said it was all related to the same teething issue,” 

A few more bounce, Pax quieted down in his fathers arms and drowned off to sleep. “Okay, I think he’s fine for now, here..”

Luca tried to hand the baby over to her, she stepped swiftly away from him with a scare.

“You hold him...” she said shakily, 

“I will Binks, but I just got in after a 28hrs shift, I need to get clean and eat something.”

“Then put him down,” she pointed to the bassinet in the corner, looking terrified.

“Binks, stop being ridiculous and hold the damn baby,” he moved toward her playfully 

“Just put the baby in the fucking bassinet Luca, damn it!” She snapped.

“Okay, okay... I’ll put him down.” He gently rested the baby in the bassinet, “just take it easy.” He joked some more...

“Take it easy?” She went ballistic, “I’ve been stuck with that thing by myself for the past day and you, ..you ..waltz in here with some kind of magic touch and think you’re some kind of hero or something.”

“I never said any such thing, and I didn’t just leave you hanging with the baby, I went to work.” He got serious, “and he is not a thing to be stuck with, he’s our child.” He said sternly

“Call it what you want,” she attempted to turned around into the bedroom. “I’m done with that thing for the night. Do not bring him into this bedroom if you don’t want hell, you be stuck with him for the next few hours.”

“So neither one of us can come into the bedroom?” Luca asked, dumbfounded 

“That’s right,”

“Fine,” he sighed in contempt, “did you get my vegan burger ingredient?”

“Do I look like I’ve been out of this house for the last 48 hours?”

“You do look un-showered.” Luca noted cluelessly,

“Exactly,..” she responded sarcastically.

“So no bed, and no food?”

“There’s food in the refrigerator, maybe not what you consider adequate food but dude don’t act like you don’t eat chicken wings.”

“Wow! Just wowwww...” Luca shook his head, unsure of how to react

“I’m off to sleep! Do not, I repeat do not, disturb me!”

“What if he only wants breast milk?”

“Trust me, he doesn’t want anything pouring out of me in his evil little body.”

“Paxton is not evil,”

“Easy for you to say, he loves you.” She said with resentment.

Luca felt defeated, “Fine, you do you.”

“I will,” she walked into the bedroom, “oh Eliza called, she had something for you or whatever so maybe call her, or don’t, I don’t care.” With that she shut the bedroom door close.

Luca rubbed his head stressfully, he eyed the couch, his bed for the night. 

*******************************  
“So the couch?... nice!” Zoey said sarcastically, “I can’t believe this is my life.” She mumbled to herself

“It’s the best we can do since we let Vivek move in and you don’t have money for rent.” Skye said, 

“I suppose I should be grateful, thanks you guys, I plan to be off your couch as soon as possible.”

“That would be best, we’re all rooting for you.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Jazz chimed in, “stay as long as you need to big Zozo.”

“Thank you Jazlyn...” Zoey joked

“No no, only my Douglas is allowed to call me by my government name boo.”

“Okay!” She surrendered peacefully. “I really do appreciate ya’ll tho, this will help out a lot.”

“Anytime Zo, we got you.” Ana smiled sweetly, “feel free to share my bathroom.”

“Great!” She slumped down on the couch, “now, if ya’ll don’t mind, I will like to knock myself out in preparation for tomorrow.”

“Oh that’s right, Joey Badass!” Nomi said, giddy with excitement

“That’s the one!”

“I hope you don’t have to go through that snooty PA of his.”

“She’s kinda hard to avoid. Seeing as she’s his PA.” Zoey sighed. “Let’s just hope for the best.”

“In the meantime, let’s give you some brain time, to mentally prepare.” Anna, coo’d

“Goodnight!” Everyone split into their individual bedrooms, leaving Zoey with her thoughts.

“Help me ..” she said a silent prayer to the skies as she drifted into a deep slumber

*************************************  
A few months later......

“Wait what?!!” Luca exclaimed quietly, trying not to wake a fidgety Paxton in his car seat, sleeping peacefully in the back of the car

“You got the deal!” Eliza, Luca’s modeling agent screamed excitedly 

“You’re telling me I hit a 5 million dollars contract? Just like that?” He repeated in disbelief 

“I was surprised too, but they really wanted a fresh face. A somewhat unknown but also not a complete newbie to the business.”

“Still, why me? I’m ...”

“I know, but I think we won this because the description was for a younger Lenny kravitz and Bob Marley hybrid. It was a no brainer Luca.”

“Look I’m trying to get my son home, he just got through his doctors appointment, I’ll call you back so we can properly celebrate this.” 

“Kisses to the little guy. Let him know Daddy just made it!”

Luca looked back through his rear view mirror at his suddenly awake and happily giggly son, “Will do, Shit feels too surreal right now and lil guy just got some shots, I’m taking him home to his momma.”

“Okay, talk to you in a bit my champion!” She squealed happily before getting off the phone.

“Woowwww” Luca anxiously pulled over and turned around, facing a giggling Pax. 

Bundled in a layer of blanket, while strapped securely in his car seat, he looked back at his father happily. “Did ya hear that buddy? Daddy just hit the jackpot!”

As if he knew, he giggled happily back, gurgling in baby talk. 

“Let’s go home to momma, today’s gonna be so sick!” With everything in place, Luca drove home.

*******************************  
“I’m sorry, what do you mean he left?” Zoey snapped at the celebrity assistant in front of her 

“I mean, he left.” The PA said, in a condescending manner.

“I was told by Joey Badass himself to meet him here, he couldn’t have left.”

“Well he did. Better luck next time sweetheart.” She rolled her eyes. “And next time you have an appointment with my boss, clear it through me?”

“Sandrine, common dude, I’m not new here, and I thought I did?..” Zoey felt her panic attack building up. “I called to reconfirm and everything.... matter of fact, I believe I spoke with you just last week.”

“You did? Hmm.. well, I speak to lots of people so you’ll have to understand why I do not recall.” She continued dismissing Zoey

“I’m sorry but do you have a problem with me?” Zoey pleaded softly, “because if I did something previously, I apologize, truly.”

“Girl I don’t even know you.” She sassily responded

“So you’ll have to understand how confusing this all is to me considering I’ve been around a few times.” Zoey decided to appeal to her humility, “Look, being able to work with Joey Badass is the biggest break I’ve gotten recently, please, help me get to him.”

“Sweetheart I’m a bitch but even I’m not that heartless.” She sighed frustratedly, “I meant what I said, he’s really not here.”

“Okay, is there another way I can reach him? Cause I’ve emailed and have been calling his two lines and nothing...”

“Sure.”

Zoey perked up, “okay, how?”

“Book a flight to Mexico. Cancun to be exact.”

Her shoulder dropped dramatically, “Cancun? Why would he go to Cancun when he made an appointment with me. He didn’t even cancel.”

“Girl, who you suppose to be? The Queen of Sheba?..” Sandrine the PA retorted

“It’s called professionalism?” Zoey replied with an attitude of her own, feeling disregarded.

“Not that it matters, but the trip was impromptu, he finally got an approval with someone he had been dying to work with. He couldn’t say no.” 

“I understand, ... I guess.”

“Like I said, try again later, shoot him another email if you will, then maybe he’ll prioritize your next appointment.” 

“Thank you for your time,” defeated, she walked out of the building, She was close to her parked uber when she felt the tears stream down her face. 

She was so sure this was a sure bet, ... back to square one...

********************************  
“Yo Binks!” An excited Luca hurriedly opened the front door, careful to guard the baby’s head.

There was no sign of her in the living room, he moved toward the play pen to put Paxton down. 

Paxton refused to let Luca’s shirt out of his little fistful grip. “Common buddy, daddy has news for mommy.” Luca coo’d gently at him

With an increase in the volume of his voice, Luca called out toward the bedroom, hoping she was in there, “Bianca! I have some sick news baby.” 

He finally got his shirt free of Paxton’s tight grip, he walked into the bedroom, “Bianca!” ... no sign of her ... Not in the bathroom either, he walked back toward Pax in his play pen, who was happily gripping and chewing on his toys.

Luca picked up his phone, dialing Bianca’s number, ... it rung on continuously ..ring, ringgg, ringggg,... until he heard the pre recorded “please leave a message after the beep.”

Thinking better of giving her such life changing news over the phone. He hung up. 

“That’s weird, seems momma’s not home and isn’t picking up her phone buddy, ...must have been an emergency,” 

He carried on a one sided conversation with Pax, who was now taking a break from chewing his toys, to staring blankly up at his dad.

“I guess we’ll celebrate when she gets back home, ...” Luca tickled and baby talked to Pax playfully, ...the little guy ignored his fathers attempts at playtime and retuned his attention back to chewing his toys.

“You Don’t want to play? Fine... daddy will just go call the Nice lady with the big news.” Luca ruffled his soft curls and moved away from the busy boy into the kitchen...

Luca picked up his phone and dialed Eliza back for more details on their victory. He finally knew relief.... “my family is set for life!” He cheered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

“FrankFort hotel and services please hold, ... Frankfort hotel and services please hold...” *sighhhhhh* ‘what the frack is my life!’

Zoey sat at the front desk of one of the worlds prestigious hotels, repeating the same words to every customer that called in was tedious and she was bored out of her mind. 

Her job consisted of continuously repeating the same messages to the hundreds of inbound callers for however many hours her part time schedule permitted.

‘This is the worst job ever!’ Her mind trickled to the point of tears. ‘Damn you Joey Badass!!’

“Zo,” a rattled Nomi walked sluggishly toward her, “we need to talk.”

“You mean I can get off this forsaken entrapment? ...” she eyed her cautiously

“Sure.” Nomi said lowly,

Zoey took a heavy sigh of relieve, “you’re always saving me, thank you.”

“Well don’t thank me yet.” Nomi said, “I was told to give you a warning.”

“A warning? For what?” Zoey asked confused 

“As the assistant manager here, and the person responsible for your employment here, it is my duty to let you know that you are not upholding the standards our hotels are known for.” She read off in a script like manner

“Why are you talking like a robot?” Zoey eyed her with curiosity 

“Because it’s my role” she finally broke apart and rolled her eyes, “or whatever the hell Elija wrote down for me to recite.”

“Okay,” Zoey fidgeted worriedly, “so are you saying I’m out of this job?”

“I’m saying they’re seriously watching you,” Nomi sighed, “as much as I hate it, you might be really soon.”

“I guess it’s to be expected, I’m not exactly enthused to be here and I guess it shows.” Zoey shook her head, “I can’t even keep a 10 hour a week job.”

“Well you’re not out of the job yet, it’s just a warning. So maybe, straighten up better and you might not only get to keep it for the duration of the season, but maybe they’ll give you more hours.” Nomi enthusiastically informed.

“That’s encouraging...”

“It will have to be Zo, I know Joey Badass screwed things over and set it all the way back again but, it will have to be.”

“Thank you Boss, I’ll do my best.” Zoey joked. “I should get back to my esteemed job and secure my meal ticket.”

Nomi nodded knowingly and left her to it.

***************************  
“What do you mean you haven’t heard from her?” Luca snapped into his phone, a wailing Paxton in his arms, for the first time ever Luca’s ‘magic touch’ seemed ineffective 

“I’m serious, I haven’t and I don’t know where she is.” Bianca’s modeling agent informed him on the other end of the line.

“Bianca hasn’t been back home and she hasn’t called in two days, and you want me to believe you have no idea of her whereabouts?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, ...” the agent went silent

“Our son turns one tomorrow, his mom hasn’t been home in over 48 hours, he’s restless and needs to spend this day with his family.” Luca cuddled Paxton closer with his only free arm, trying to pacify him. 

“I’m ....well, you’re his family,” she tried to appease

“And so is Binks!...” he screamed into the phone. That only made Paxton’s cries louder, Luca took a deep breath and lowered his voice. 

Struggling to stay calm, he continued... “Listen, before you try to keep lying to me, just listen, ...I know she’s got this crazy idea that Paxton hates her but he doesn’t. He loves his momma.” 

With a broken heart he continued.. “He’s been restless for as long as she’s been gone...” Luca took another helpless breath, “If you know where she is, please tell me.” luca pleaded.

The lady sighed, “let me see what I can do Luca.” 

“Thank you.”

“Hold on for me please...” she said, the line went silent..

Luca held out the phone on speaker and dropped it on the kitchen counter, freeing up up his other arm to bounce and cuddle Paxton easier, “Paxie wants momma?” Luca asked him

Paxton settled down, he looked up at Luca and nodded through his cloudy gaze, calling out “momma” through his tears induced hiccups

“I know buddy, I want momma too..” worriedly pondering what could have happened that led to her leaving home without so much as a note. It was baffling... his phone blinked 

He hurriedly picked it up. “So?...”

“So, she’ll call you.”

“You got in contact with her?”

“Luca I’m just following instructions, she’ll call you. That’s all I was told, take it easy.” She hung up.

“Wowwww...” he looked at his phone in disbelieve, Paxton noticing his fathers bewilderment went into silent curiosity 

“Momma...” he said as he pointed at Luca’s phone

“That wasn’t momma buddy, I’m sorry.” Luca noticed his eyes welling up again, signaling another round of heavy wailing ..

“hey, hey,..” Luca sat him up on a Kitchen counter, hoping to appease to the now one year old Pax and also the sugar addict in him. Hopefully with the new age came the benefits of bribery, Luca hoped.

“Guess what tomorrow is Paxie!” Luca said in an overtly exaggerated happy voice, “Paxie Waxie’s Birthday!!!!”

“Momma...” he whined

“I know,” Luca resigned helplessly, “but listen, there will be lots of cake and sundaes...”

That gots his attention, Pax looked at him anxiously, “... cweam...?” He struggled to get out

“Yes! Cweam cweam! Paxie’s favorite...” he said excitedly, hoping he finally succeeded in distracting him.

It worked! “Cweam cweam!” Pax responded with the same excitement as Luca’s

Excited to have gotten through, Luca continued. “Yes! ...So Dada and Paxie will now go to bed and when we wake up, there will be lots of cweam cweam... if you remember it.” he concluded with a cheeky grin. 

Luca wasn’t sure if it was the Bribery or if Paxton was just exhausted from his elongated crying, but the next thing he knew, Paxton fell into his arms, 

his tiny arms wrapped tightly around his father neck, head rested on his shoulder, Paxton held on tight and dosed off.

Luca felt an involuntary single tear trickled down his face, ...’why would she do this?’ His mind boggled ..

He cuddled his son closer with a blanket, he sat back on the couch, holding him to sleep all night long.

****************************  
“What does that mean?”

“It means you’ve officially been let go of.” Nomi said, sadly.

“You’re telling me, that I’ve been fired from a 10hours per week job?” Zoey reconfirmed.

“Unfortunately...” Nomi responded. 

“I don’t understand, I did everything I was suppose to do, I even showed up to work on time!” She whined, “on what basis?”

“On what what basis?” Nomi’s asked her, confused.

“If I’m fired, I want to know on what basis Nomi.”

“Oh!... apparently you didn’t answer the phone with the proper amount of enthusiasm. Or whatever the hell Elija keeps carrying on about.”

“Exactly what amount of enthusiasm does one need to constantly repeat “FrankFort hotel and services please hold,” Zoey rolled her eyes, her annoyance exaggerated 

“I don’t know Zo,” Nomi felt exhausted, “I have no idea, all I kept hearing him say is how constantly against protocol you are.”

“Great, just great!” Zoey released the top button of her top, suddenly she felt confined. 

“I’m sorry Zo, you know I’d fight him harder if I could.” 

“I know, I appreciate everything you’ve done, truly.”

“Chop chop chop! Get her out of here, the new girl starts in 30 minutes!” Elija, the overzealous manager of FrankFort hotel commanded, as he walked passed them.

Shocked, Zoey gasped......

“You know E, it’s okay to not be a pain in the ass.” Nomi mocked him, their usual playful banter long forgotten

“You need to get to your position too or you can join her,” he warned

“You wouldn’t dare!” Nomi responded, fully mortified. 

“These are office hours, get to your position.”

Nomi realizing his seriousness, quickly gave Zoey a goodbye hug and a “Sorry, see you at home.” Before disappearing into her position behind the bar.

“See ya at home.” Zoey waved back at her Dejectedly.... a petit blonde stepped into the phone booth Zoey evacuated as her replacement. 

All Zoey could do was whisper “asshole” under her breath as she walked out of the employee door.


	6. Chapter 6

Paxton slept peacefully on Luca’s chest when a quiet ding came through his phone. He carefully picked Paxton up, to put him down to sleep.

After making sure he was tucked in and out, he looked at his phone to see his messages. It was her...

‘Wish Paxton a happy birthday from momma.’

Luca felt his head implode, his blood boiled! He wanted to write ‘you should be here to give our son birthday cuddles! It’s his first birthday for fuck sakes! And where the fuck are you?’

But instead, he settled for. ‘When are you coming home?’ He pressed send and held his breath, hoping for a quick response.

He got his wish, ‘that’s a question I can’t give you an answer to.’

‘Are you safe?’ He asked, 

‘I’m fine, I’m making major moves. I told you I wanted to I prioritize my career.’

‘You did, I just wish you didn’t leave so abruptly,’ he sobered, ‘I have some news of my own.’

‘That’s great Luca,’ she casually dismissed, ‘just please give my son a kiss for me. Tell him momma loves him.’

And what about me?... and you love our son but you’re not here on his birthday, he painfully thought, he braved another message, ‘we could come to you if that would be easier’

‘You can’t! I’m exactly where I want to be right now. Please don’t look around or search for me, I just really need some me time.’

‘And how long is ‘me time’ gonna take?’

‘I couldn’t tell you.’

‘Do you plan to ever come back?’

The phone went silent. After about an hour with no response back from her, he resigned to her silence. 

Luca did his best to get some sleep the rest of the early morning, to no avail, he couldn’t sleep. He was wide awake, he looked up at the ceiling, contemplating what has become of his life.

“Help me..” he whispered out loud to no one ..

***************************  
“Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you...” the small crowd of 3 tried to cheerfully sing to the joyous birthday boy,

Paxton giggled loudly and bounced excitedly on his kiddie chair. 

“Luca, a baby’s birthday at the FrankFort?” Eliza, Luca’s long time agent questioned awkwardly, 

“It was either this or no meeting at all...” Luca lovingly watched Paxton take another huge bite out of his big bowl of Sundae .. 

“Happy Birthday Paxie.” Luca said sweetly, ruffling his soft curls, he leaned down to give him a soft kiss on his head. 

Paxton looked up at his father sweetly, happily willing to share his “cweam cweam?” With him,

“That’s okay buddy, this one is all yours,” Luca happily rejected. Paxton concentrated on his treat and ignored the adults at the table

“So, superstar, how is this going to work,” Eliza asked, her subordinate at their agency looked up in silent agreement

“How is what going to work?” Luca asked cluelessly

“This new contract and being a father,...”

“How else is it suppose to work?” Luca remained confused.

“I think what Eliza is veering at is that, it’s not exactly going to be the most convenient being a hands on father and a supermodel...” Eliza’s subordinate Justin decided to play the bad cop

“There’s no other way it works, my son is my number one priority!” Luca got defensive, extremely offended 

“Calm down buddy, no one is saying that he isn’t, we are all obviously aware you are a father, I was more or so questioning how you plan to make this all work?”

“I guess I hadn’t thought that far ahead, a lot’s been happening,” Luca restated, keeping a guarding eye on his innocent and unaware son

“Maybe his mom can take over more for the time being?”

“She can’t..” he said, very short

“Unless she’s got a big break like yours dude, you should have her consider it.”

“She can’t,” he snapped, jolting Paxton, he looked up worriedly at his dad ... Luca ruffles his soft curls gently, that eased him back into his previous activity 

“Sounds like you have her mind made up for her. I’ve only spoken to her a few little times but she sounds reasonable enough to me.” Eliza accused

“Let me paint you a picture, It’s my kids birthday, I’m at a business celebratory meeting with said kid stuffing his face full of sugar and she is no where to be found....” Luca looked at them mockingly, hoping they got the picture... “are you following at all?”

“I think we get the picture..” Eliza clarified, feeling conflicted, “I get where exactly you’re coming from and I suppose that’s why it still begs the question, how are you going to handle this?”

“Because this contract is too monumental to go at on shaky grounds. We have to go in with a clear and solid plan.” Justin added.

“The only clear and solid plan I have is that my son stays no matter what I do,...” Luca made a move to start packing up Paxton’s diaper bag, “however you guys choose to make that plan work is up to you, but Paxton and I are a package deal or nothing.”

“Fine!” Eliza pulled him back, “fine, we’ll make it work. We’ll get you a standby nanny if we have to.. this is too huge, you’re our only client they want.” she smiled, trying to ease him back into the deal. 

“And you?” Luca looked over at Justin to get an agreement. 

“We’ll do whatever we can,” Justin corroborated 

Luca looked at him skeptically, “I don’t know.”

“Promise!” Justin raised his hand up in surrender.

“Glad we could work this out. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get my kid cleaned up.”

With an easy smile, Luca turned toward Paxton. “You all full buddy?”

Paxton nodded enthusiastically, “dada, cweam cweam.” He pointed at all the ice cream mess he made

“I know, we’ll get you cleaned up buddy,” Luca lifted him out of his chair and headed toward the washroom, “Excuse us,” Luca said, leaving Eliza and her subordinate at the table.

He was just grateful Paxton hadn’t mentioned “momma” all day.

***************************  
“I know this is taking a lot longer than anticipated but I promise I’ll be off your couch in no time.” Zoey stuttered uncomfortably, looking around the table uneasily at the girls.

“Girl don’t be silly, you can stay on the couch as longs as you need.” Jazz waves dismissively 

“Um speak for yourself,” Sky interjected, “Zoey it’s cool that you’re on the couch....”

“Isn’t that what I just said?” Jazz, interrupted 

“And if you’d let me finish, you’d hear me say,” she turned back toward Zoey, “as long as you keep paying the light bill. Otherwise, you’re on your way out.”

“Take it easy Skye,” Ana said

“No it’s okay,” Zoey said somberly, “you guys have been more than generous.”

“I meant what I said before Zo, if you’re tired of the couch, you can come into my room if you want.” Ana smiled sweetly, “I wouldn’t mind.”

“That very kind Ana, I really appreciate it,” Zoey smiled, “but I’m still okay on the couch.”

“Don’t worry Zo, I know Elijah was a tool, but we’ll find you something else,” Nomi said, “Better yet, we’ll get you a client and the Zoey Johnson experience can start in no time.”

“I really do appreciate your continuous gesture, you have no idea what you mean to me right now.” Zoey emotionally gave Nomi a tight hug.

“Everything will work itself out, I believe that so strongly.” She smiled warmly as they release each other from the hug. 

“But first, I need to get me another part time job.” Zoey concluded with a sigh

“How do you feel about baby sitting?” Ana asked randomly While looking through her phone

“Baby sitting?” Zoey pondered, “it might be alright, I guess I never really thought about it... I’ve never baby sat anyone’s kid before but I have loads of siblings ...”

“That’s more than enough experience,” Ana responded absent minded, “as long as you don’t mind.”

“Trust me, it’s plenty.” Zoey paused for a second as her mind wondered, “why are you asking me this anyway?”

“Because my job site just posted one,” Ana finally looked up from her phone, “a young couple need someone to watch two kids for the weekend.”

“Let me see.” Zoey reached over for Ana’s phone.

“It’s excellent pay for a weekend job in my opinion. I’d do it myself but you need this more than I do.” 

“It does sound pretty easy, Once you’ve baby sat my twin siblings and survived, you can pretty much watch any kid.” Zoey Joked

“So you’ll take it?”

“Sign me up!” Zoey beamed.

****************************  
Luca slammed his phone down on the dressing room table in the make up trailer... how dare she!

On the screen was a music video, Joey Badass featuring none other than the love of his life and mother of his child Bianca Sulton. 

They were on a beach in Mexico somewhere, getting overtly romantic...

“Sit still please,” his make up artist said for the up-tenth time. 

Luca was besides himself, if he wasn’t such a professional he would tear down all the walls of this photoshoot. 

He has been alone, raising their son and she was on the beach frolicking with rappers? This was her career goal? This was worth leaving them for? UNBELIEVABLE!! He internally screamed!

“Hello my favorite super star.” Eliza grinned happily making an extravagant entrance...

“So go over the schedule for me again?” Luca looked over the sheet of paper Eliza handed him in confusion, feeling every part of him boiling.

“Gladly,” Eliza leaned forward, stepping over the make up artist ~he was doing his best to get him ready for his first major campaign ad despite all the interruptions~

“The schedule isn’t complicated,” she smiled uneasily, “after todays shoot, you have about 4 weeks to spend interrupted with your little pub,...”

Luca rolled his eyes at her continuous reference to Paxton as “Pub”, he straightened up, “go on..”

“... then they run the ads,...right after that we go to press, that will be hectic!... we’re talking almost 15 states tour,... that’s when daddy and Pub time will be majorly affected.” 

“What does that mean majorly affected,” Luca excused himself off his chair, interrupting the make up artist yet again, “I told you, I’m not doing anything that excludes my son!” He firmly stated

“Relax...” she pulled him back toward the chair, “I plan to keep every promise we made to you,” she smiled reassuringly, “aside from your big fat check, we hired you a full time on the road Nanny.” 

“No one thought it was necessary to get my approval of the person that’ll be looking after my child?”

“She was throughly screened by one of the best nanny agencies, she’ll be in the background where she is visible to you during press to minimize distractions...”

“You’ve pretty much got it all figured out?” Luca smiled warmly, finally feeling comfortable 

“anything for the client that made me my first million.” she said cheekily

“So it’s really just about the money for you huh?” Luca joked, he got comfortable on his make up chair for retouches 

“I’d pretend otherwise but we both know I’d be lying, I live for making money.” 

They all laughed, Luca felt some semblance of sincerity from her and that gave him somewhat of a comfort. 

The journey began....


	7. Chapter 7

FLASH FORWARD TO THE PRESENT... 

“Mom mom, where’s daddy?” 3 years old Paxton sweetly asked through a yawn, feeling sleep claiming his little body.

“He’s on his way home bud,”

“Paxie needs bedtime stowies....” he whined as he fought through going to sleep.

“Daddy’s here.” Luca announced, stepping into the room.

“Daddy!” Paxton screamed in kiddish delight, as if he hadn’t just seen his father a few short hours ago

“What story does Paxie want daddy to read,” Luca questioned, diving through the collection of story books on the shelf

“Daddy pick ...” Paxton beamed and gestured toward him from the bed

“Okay, ... how about ‘Love you forever’?” Luca asked, knowing that was Paxton’s favorite book from her.

“For e va my babe you be!” Paxton beamed, proud of himself for knowing the words to the story book. He was levitating on the joy of having his daddy reading ‘mom moms’ favorite book to him. 

She stopped packing up Paxton’s loose toys at the sound of both boys reciting her favorite book to read to Paxton.

“That is sooo not fair!” She turned around, they knew her weakness for that book and it was totally unfair....

“Mom mom come!” Paxton reaches out to her and she couldn’t resist.

“Okay okay..” she stepped toward the bed, with all three of them squished tightly into one little bed made for one, no one seemed to care that it was uncomfortable.

Luca read slowly and softly, she was lost in his rich tone and calmness, and most importantly, Paxton was overjoyed to have them both surround him again... he drowsed off...

***************************  
Luca woke up when a gentle thug was pulling at his leg, ... he realized they had all fallen asleep. Noticing her trying to escape, he quickly got out of the bed too

They both made sure they hadn’t woken up Paxton, they didn’t, so, they snuck out of his room gently. Carefully closing his door behind them.

She quickly rushed down the stairs, refocusing on anything but Luca’s presence

“You can’t keep ignoring me..”

“Yes I actually can Luca, because like I’ve told you, I didn’t come back for you!” She exclaimed frustratedly 

“Whatever your reason for coming back, you’re here now and I think you need to please give me a chance to explain what you saw.”

“Luca you literally don’t owe me any explanation.” 

“Except I do,” he moved in closer on her, “I’m really sorry everything went down the way it did. I never meant for her to meet you like that! Shit, I never thought you’d meet at all.”

“Is this suppose to make this somehow all better? This is you making a case for yourself?” She hissed angrily, “but you know what? none of it matters, I already told you, you don’t owe me any explanation.”

“With everything that went down with us prior, believe me, the last thing I wanted was what ended up happening that night....” he sighed, “I never planned on having sex with you, that was the last thing I wanted to happen.”

“Oh, that I actually believe. And you know what? I just can’t hear it enough!” She spat out angrily, “maybe if I was one of the many leggy model types you have in your back pocket then you’d want to do me.” She finished, venom and sarcasm spilling all over her words. 

“Shit, that came out all wrong. Please let me..”

“What? explain?” She scoffed, “I’m going to please advise you to stop explaining anything to me. If you hadn’t noticed, you suck at it.”

“I just really need it to be clear that I never meant to hurt you, just know that when you left, the way you left, it fucked me up.” He pleaded, “bad!”

That halted her movement, she looked close to tears.

“I just thought it would be best not to get entangled in anything with you again. Paxton deserves to have someone in his life I didn’t fuck up for him.”

“And I can’t believe that once again, here I am, having this fight with you.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you have decided not to be with me because someone else’s feelings trumps mine!” She said, full of resentment. 

“It’s Paxton.”

“And I love him with all of my heart, but that doesn’t change the fact that, you have chosen not to be with me because what someone else feels matter more than what I feel.”

“Your feelings matter.”

“I know it does, it’s just not a priority for you.” She sniffs back the tears threatening to fall, “it‘s a harsh pill to swallow, but it’s true.”

“I’m a really fucked up person and you deserve so much better than that.”

“And still, I love you.” She said lowly, the weight of her love for him undeniable, as it was written clearly all over her face.

It hit him like a ton of bricks, .... He was speechless... ‘she loves me?!’

“Don’t look so surprised, I’m not a robot.” She spat out. His lack of response hitting her harder than she ever imagined possible. 

“I don’t know what to say...” he fidgeted uncomfortably, his fright clearly written on his face.

“I don’t expect you to say anything to be quite honest,” she shrugged, “because when it comes to you, I’m now past the acceptable amount of pathetic, permitted one human with another human being.”

“Don’t say that,...” he mumbled sadly, “you’re not pathetic.” He looked down, unable to hold her gaze

“You would say that, you’re not the one who keeps putting yourself on the line for me to continuously dump on.” She hissed and huffed.

“I’m sorry....” it came out lower than a whisper. He was genuinely sorry, and conflicted, because truth be told, Luca knew exactly how he felt about her, he was too certain of it, but everything was so complicated. 

This decision was bigger than him, he had to consider Paxton in everything he does. The question was always, ‘what is best for Paxton?’

“I can’t stay, it’s too hard..” she was actually crying then, “I thought I could, I thought we could somehow work around it, but I just can’t stay here.”

“You’re leaving again?”

“Why should I stay?” 

“For me? ... for Paxton?” He felt like a zombie... she can’t leave again, he couldn’t possibly survive that..

“You’re a grown man that’s somehow still hoping to play house with a woman that doesn’t feel any obligation to you past what you can give her, I can’t stay around and be a part of that.”

“You can’t leave again!” He tried to say firmly but failed

“I will admit to coming back in hopes that I can stay and we could work something out but Luca you are definitely not ready for that.”

“Now you’re telling me what I’m ready for?”

“Trust me, you’re not ready for this, because you make these selfish choices, choices that have consequences. I’m not stupid enough to believe my staying here makes me any kind of top priority in your life.”

“What are you talking..?” He was so confused.

“And you’re right,” she interrupted, “I deserve to have that and more.” She sighed sadly, “Paxton doesn’t need me anymore. It’s time I face that reality and move forward.” She walked out of the living room area ...

Luca fell back on a sofa with yet another heavy sigh, why is my life so shit?... ‘because you don’t know what you want!’ A voice in the back of his mind screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

One year earlier....

“It’s been over a year Nomi, maybe it’s time I accept this is just not going to happen for me with this new plan, approach or whatever either,”

“So negative!”

“This is me being realistic Noms, I can’t keep paying the minimum for a space on your couch. It’s not working for me anymore.”

“So what are you gonna do? Go back home to your parents?”

“No! Nope! I refuse to give that man the satisfaction.”

“What other option did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking maybe a more permanent job, something that’ll actually sustain me fully. Where I can get my crap out of the storage and sleep on my own bed again.” Zoey said sourly 

“That works too.”

“Yeah, it’s what’s best. I just need to figure out what that is.”

With a long thinking face, Nomi gasped out loud suddenly, “OMG this is perfect!”

“What is?”

“I can’t believe I never thought of this!” Nomi got up giddily, grabbed her phone and immediately began dialing. “This really famous guy with his kid comes to the hotel all the time and we kinda hit it off, ...”

“Ooh, hit it off like how?” Zoey teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively 

“No, nothing like that,” Nomi giggled, “he’s this super chill guy though, he might have mentioned seriously searching for...” 

“Searching for what?” Zoey began questioning, 

Nomi shushed her as the person on the other end of the line picked up, “Sup dude! Hi..um remember me from the hotel?” 

Whomever she was talking to must have remembered her, Zoey watched Nomi giggled excitedly, 

“About what we discussed earlier, do you still need someone?... oh you did? ... because I have a really good candidate I can vouch for and the best part, she’s ready to go.”

Zoey continued watching with intrigue.

“I get that but maybe you could just meet her, she’s brilliant, ... I think you’re each what the other needs right now.... Okay,... excellent, see you then.” Nomi hung up the phone, squealing in delight

“What just happened?” Zoey questioned

Nomi giddily hung up the phone. “Thank me!” She grinned brighter

“Thank you.” Zoey giggled playfully, “now it’s your turn to tell me what that’s for.” Pointing at her bright smile

“I just found the perfect solution to your problem.”

“Which is?”

“A stay in job with someone with unbelievable prestige! with whom my friend, you will potentially get to meet loads of celebrities...”

“I’m listening...” Zoey said, getting excited 

“The best part? He lives in one of the best homes you’ll ever see.”

“That’s the best part?” Zoey joked sarcastically 

“Yes! you get to live there for free, and it’s salary based, so you can really save toward the Zoey Johnson experience...”

“I love you Noms and I don’t want to sound ungrateful but I know you, and you can get into some crazy freaky shits. So, what exactly do I have to do for all these lovely perks.”

“Zoey you and I are totally different people, I would never suggest anything outside your comfort zone.”

“Well that depends on what you think my comfort zone is, What do I need to do?”

“It’s a job opening for a Full time stay at home Nanny, a minimum of one year contract.” Nomi cringed, expecting a ‘NO!’ From her

“Oh, that’s actually perfect.”

“Yeah?” Nomi finally downed the breath she was holding. “I figured it would be with all the nanny experience you’ve racked up the last few months.”

“Of course!” 

“So you’ll meet with him?”

“One hundred percent!” Zoey exclaimed loudly, “when do we meet with him?”

“Tonight actually, at the FrankFort hotel.”

“Why the Frankfort?”

“He’s hosting a few guest there tonight for his kid. Ugh! Paxton is the cutest kid.” Nomi gushed, “It’ll be fun. plus, if you guys hit it off, you’re off our couch and on to your own million dollar bed.”

“He really has a million dollar bed?”

“It’s called exaggeration Zo.”

“Oh.” 

******************************  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ...” echoed loudly out of the lobby of the FrankFort Hotel. 

Luca’s friends and colleagues gathered around in celebration of Paxton Hall’s second birthday... the birthday boy could not be more excited.

Paxton loved when his favorite ‘aunties and uncles’ gathered together and gave him lots of hugs and kisses ... and since he was being carried toward the high table for his more than daily share of ‘cweam cweam’ he knew the day was something special. 

So, he joyously obliged every attention he was being showered in, he couldn’t be bothered with anything else.

Luca watched from the other end of the room as Eliza and two other friends shower Paxton with attention. Secured in his safety, he turned around to scan around the room for Nomi. 

“Hey there,” Luca heard a female voice behind him, he turned around eagerly,

“Oh hey Nomi!” Luca received her eagerly, giving her a nod of acknowledgment, “you ready for me?”

“Definitely!” Nomi responded eagerly. 

Luca looked around animatedly, “where’s your fam?”

“Oh she’s parking the car,” Nomi smiled, “meanwhile, let’s discuss... get to an understanding.”

“Okay... well it’s simple really, I’m a busy man,..”

“As we all know.”

“Exactly,” Luca took a seat at the arranged table, motioning to Nomi to take a seat. 

She did, “thank you.”

He nods before continuing... “I need someone I can count on and trust implicitly.” He looked around, “someone that’ll understand my crazy schedule and keep my son safe. Real talk, this person gotta be solid Nomi, paxton is my reason for everything.”

“I’d be surprised if he weren’t...” Nomi smiled sweetly and took a short pause, “that’s inspiring dude, and although I’m going to give her the chance to do the talking for herself when she steps in, I can definitely tell you Zoey is more than ready to be everything you need her to be for your kid.” She smiled warmly,

“Zoey..?” Luca asked with a far away look on his face, 

“Yeah, her name is Zoey. Why?” Nomi gave him an amused and tentative look, “do you not like the name Zoey or something?” She teased.

“No, no, ...” he laughed while squirming uncomfortably, “It’s a fine name, just brought back some crazy memories is all.”

“Fun.” Nomi looked around, hoping Zoey would make her entrance..

*************************************  
Zoey made her way into the crowded lobby, she searched around for Nomi but she spotted a frustrated Paxton instead, he looks an awful lot like... no Zoey, no! Zoey internally shook off the thought.

He sat in a bubbled chair, struggling with one of his toys... no one seemed to notice how upset he was getting. 

She moved toward him carefully, “Hey there little guy, you need some help with that?” She asked him sweetly

“Yes pweaseee” he stretched his toy out toward her, his helpless expression tugging at her heart strings.

“Don’t be sad,” Zoey said with a soothing voice, “here...” she grabbed a hold of his unwinding sport car, and winded the pole on it’s back. 

The toy geared back up and it was ready for take off, Paxton jumped off his chair excitedly, “yayyyyy”

“See? It works if you just carefully pull it back around. Okay buddy.”

“K.” He rushed over to her and gave her legs a gentle hug. “Thank you.”

Zoey felt her heart melt, “awww, you are so sweet.” She gave him a gentle pat on his back. “Who taught you to be so polite?” She joked,

“Daddy say, ...Paxie say thank you all the twime...” he began explaining in his special Paxton way. 

He grabbed her hand and decided the nice lady needed to meet his “daddy” because she fixed his toy.

“That’s a good daddy you have there” Zoey smiled gently, but immediately remembered why she was there, “and I will love to meet him but I gotta go do a thing really quickly okay little guy?...”

Paxton looked displeased, he pouted, “Daddy give you cweam cweam..” he stressed...

“And I can’t wait to have whatever that is,” she gave him another gentle pat. “I’ll be back, I promise.” 

Feeling more confident that she meant it, he released her. “K! Paxie wait here.” He pointed to his chair 

“Good.” With another reassuring smile, she dialed Nomi’s number, she walked toward the other end of the hall, hoping to spot her. 

Nomi doesn’t answer but Zoey spotted her across the room sitting with an unidentified man. 

That must be her new potential employer, She thought, anxiously, Zoey made her way toward the table.

**************************************  
“I wonder what’s keeping her.” 

“What’s keeping who?” Nomi distractedly asked through a sip of her beverage 

“Your friend?” Luca said with raised eyebrow

“Oh! Zo! Yeah, it’s Probably just some congestion in the parking deck.” She concludes confidently. 

“Why not just vallet?...” he asked casually,

“Struggling college brats and all...” Nomi stated with light hearted sarcasm

Luca realized his mistake, “Apologies, I didn’t think that one through.” They both laughed.

“Here I am!” Zoey’s bright booming voice interrupted them.

“About time Zoey, damn!”

Nomi’s chastising consumed all of Zoey’s attention, she barely registered Luca’s presence. 

“I’m so sorry Noms, I got interrupted on my way in by the cutest little guy...” Zoey gushed and rambled on....

“That’s great Zo but you should probably meet our guest of honor,..”

“Oh shit!” Zoey straightened up, extended her arm, and turned around, “sorry, I meant ..” she stopped, frozen!

Luca was speechless ~which isn’t unusual for him~ but this time it was due to intense shock, he was physically unable to move. 

After a very long and awkward pause, Zoey cleared her throat as she croaked out a confused “you!”

Luca fidgeted uncomfortably....

“Um ...do you guys know each other or ...?” Nomi asked, curious as to what was unfolding before her

“Nope!” Zoey said with an intentional pop to the p, feeling certain buried resentment creeping back up again,

“Sum’ like that.” Luca said at the exact same time...

“Okay now I’m confused,” Nomi stood between them, “which is it? Do you know each other or not?”

***********************************

“Daddy!” Paxton’s excited squeal broke through the awkward moment, he rushed over to his father, pulling at his leg, “Daddy!”

“Paxie!” With a big smile, Luca grabbed and lifted him up in the air into his arms, doing his best to clear the awkward energy from existent 

“Mom mom!” Paxton pointed directly at zoey, with a playful giggle 

“What?” Luca looked at him, confused. “Pax, buddy...”

“Mom mom fix Paxie’s Wookiee toy,” he raised his race car up for emphasis... “Daddy, give mom mom cweam cweam.”

Zoey found herself once again, speechless. “Wait, ...this little guy is your son?” .. not at all shocking to her considering the resemblance was uncanny but still..

“Yes, and why is my son calling you mom?” Luca was completely bewildered

Zoey shrugged, still in shock, she whispered. “I don’t know.” 

Luca turned to Paxton, correcting him. “Hey bud, that’s not mom...”

“You’re a father?” Came randomly and involuntarily out of Zoey, she stood unmoving, still completely baffled. Cementing the fact that they had obviously been living on two different planets this entire time.

“Mom mom!” Paxton snapped, a major tantrum brewing... he pointed his toy toward her.

“Oh,” Zoey got closer to him once she realized why Paxton kept referring to her as ‘mom mom’. “I fixed his toy on my way in, ...it’s why it took me so long to make it here actually.”

“She fixed Wookiee, bud?” Luca asked, still focused on Paxton.

“Yess, daddyyyy ..mom mom cweam cweam.” Paxton whined.

“Yeah, he seems to think I deserve this cweam cweam he keeps mentioning.” Zoey added awkwardly 

“Ice cream sundae.” Luca corrected as he finally refocused his attention back to her.

“Oh!” Zoey found herself involuntarily giggling, “why ice cream?”

“It’s his favorite thing in the world,” Luca smiles softly, “and if he wants you to have some, you must have made one heck of an impression.”

“Wow..” Zoey grabbed Paxton’s arms, “thank you buddy, I’m flattered.” She smiled softly at him.

Looking between Paxton’s cheesy smile and Zoey’s soft one, Luca realized they were definitely taken with each other already. “I’m thinking this decision has been made already.”

“What decision?” Zoey looked around confused,

“There’s a reason we’re here Zoey.” Nomi finally interrupted softly 

“Oh! That!” Zoey, found herself feeling awkward all over again. 

“Yeah, that.” Luca looked at her, smitten written all over his face, all the buried feelings from their summer together finding their way back, rushing back was more like it... 

“About that, I’m going to need some time to reconsider it.” She said firmly, the heartbreak she felt from their summer together rushing back to her too...

“Oh,” Luca looked between her and Nomi, “I was of the belief you were ready to start as soon as..?”

Before Zoey could respond, Paxton squirmed out of his fathers arms, stretching toward Zoey’s

Zoey couldn’t resist him, and she extended her arms, lifting him into her arms. 

Looking at Paxton happily relaxed in her arms, Luca was both terrified and elated. His son was already attached to her enough to dub her “mom mom”, 

if she refused to work for him, ~which she had every right to do, considering their history together~ it’ll be a tough one to console, Paxton was older now and actually voiced his feelings clearer now, 

“it’s his birthday,” Luca said randomly

“Oh wow, really?” Ignoring Luca, Zoey pulled a very happy Paxton closer, “It’s your birthday?”

He nodded enthusiastically, he pointed at his birthday cake across the room. “Paxie two!” He demonstrated with two of his tiny fingers up

“Paxie’s a big boy huh?” Zoey humored him sweetly, 

He nodded again, “Paxie is a big boy.” He repeated.

Watching the scene in front of him, Luca let himself admit, in that moment, he hadn’t realized how badly he needed to see Zoey again... 

with everything that happened with Bianca when he returned from their summer internship, he had been mentally preoccupied, he was barely able to mourn the loss of what he so terribly wanted that summer. 

But seeing her again, it feels like Christmas morning... 

Paxton suddenly saw something interesting across the room he had to go collect, Zoey let him down. He ran toward the gift section, leaving the adults alone once again.

“So, nanny huh?” Luca tried to break the ice..

“It’s a long and crazy story, ..” Zoey fidgeted

“I’m sure it is,” he nodded with quiet understanding, “look, the truth is my kid never gets that attached to anyone that quickly, I’d be stupid to negate that in this decision making process.”

“That’s very generous of you, I appreciate the sentiment and Paxton is probably the most lovable little human I’ve ever encountered, and even though I need this job badly, I have to decline this offer.” She said, hoping she wasn’t making a mistake letting her feelings lead over her financial security.

With his head bowed down, Luca nodded slowly, barely able to look at her directly, “It’s not me being generous, you would be the generous one here if you accept but I completely understand...”

“Um, Luca can you please excuse Zoey and I for a really quick second before anything gets finalized? Please? Just really quickly...” Nomi, pleaded 

“Nomi, I’m serious...” Zoey started..

“I’m sure you are, that’s what scares me,” Nomi grabbed her arm and she moved them both swiftly toward the back door exit, “we’ll be right back!” She calls back at Luca.

“I’ll wait.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Zoey what the hell was that?”

“The hell that that was is this, ..Remember the jerk I told you guys about freshman year?”

“Yeah?”

“Well that was him!” Zoey, filled Nomi in..

“What?!” Nomi gasped dramatically, “that’s mr. I would rather smash and go than deal with a VIRGIN!?”

“Try screaming out the Virgin part Nomi, I don’t think everyone in the party heard you.” Zoey said, sarcastically rolling her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Nomi cringed, then lowered her voice “I just would have never guessed you two knew each other.”

“We might as well have never met, he probably forgot he and I were even on the same planet.” Zoey hissed with resentment, “Either way, we have history and it’s not exactly a pleasant one so...”

“How come you never mentioned it was him?”

“And what, put a face to my shame? A famous face at that... no thank you.” Zoey sighed.

“I completely get it Zo,” Nomi looked at her pitifully, “although...”

“Although what?,” Zoey frowned, “there is no although! There is no way I am working for Luca Jae Hall!”

“Oy...” Nomi sighed, “okay listen, it’d be really easy for me to be your Ace right now and help you say fuck him and this job.”

“That’s exactly what I need you to do.” Zoey fumed

“But I would be a terrible friend if I let you loose this opportunity.” Nomi calmly stated, trying to appease her sensibilities.. 

“I’m not following..” Zoey felt her jaw clench.

“we both know you need money, like bad! We also know, this is probably the easiest job where you’ll get to make more than enough, get to save up and still work on you.”

“How is that what matters right now,” Zoey frowned again, “this dude literally destroyed me and you think I want to live under the same roof with him and his wife and kid?”

“He’s not married.”

“Okay baby mama then, either way, no thank you”

“You really don’t follow him do you?”

“I do my best not to concern myself with the daily’s of jerks that break my heart.”

“He’s a single father Zo, it’s precisely why he needs a live in nanny.”

“Single or not, I can’t live with him Nomi.”

“So don’t think of it as living with Luca, think of it as living with Paxie..” Nomi joked

“Are you kidding?” Zoey wasn’t amused

“I guess it’s tough love time,” Nomi muttered under her breath

“What?”

“Zo, unless you have any other option to provide for you in the next few days, you have to take this job.”

“Come again?”

“The girls, Vivek and I have decided it’s time you get off our couch and go.”

“When did this happen?” Zoey was dumbfounded 

“This past weekend.” Nomi lied through her teeth, “yep, you gotta go, enough is enough.”

“Wow... I thought you said..”

“I know what I said Zo, and I meant that but it’s been over a year, suck it up and fuck the emo crap and go live lavishly and make some damn money.”

“Is this a joke to you Nomi?” Zoey asked in complete bewilderment.

“No it’s not. I’m being completely real here.” 

“Wow, just wow,”

“Unless you’re not over him...” Nomi accused

“Of course I AM!!” Zoey stammered, “he is so old news... like two years old ..old type news.” 

“Uh uh, well, Whichever the case, if you’re not over him, you need to just get under him and get it over with.”

“Don’t be crass,”

“I will be plenty crass, if it gets you off our couch and puts money in your bank account. That’s all the matters.” Nomi struggled nonchalantly 

“I know it’s easy for you to dismiss this as a silly reason to say no to this but..”

“No I don’t, don’t get me wrong, I think he’s scum for breaking your heart like that,” she took a pause..”but, I also remember telling you I understood his point of view back when you told us.” 

Nomi took a deep breath, “regardless of my feelings on the matter though, I see the opportunity for what it is, a major and necessary breakthrough.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know dramatic is your usual style but Zo, this opportunity literally helps you kill two birds with one stone.”

“How exactly?”

“Good, listen, with you living with dude, you get to confront this thing head on and get closure,..”

“I’m over him...” Zoey protested. “I did mention how old news he is right?”

Nomi rolled her eyes in amusement, “I’m sure. Whichever way it goes, living with him, will finally really hammer that in. you’ll finally confidently know he was never worth your time.”

“What if it backfires?”

“Then sleep with him” she shrugged like it was the simplest solution ever.

Zoey nodded her head amusingly, “and what is the second opportunity?”

“The most important part,” Nomi got closer, “money! Connections..”

“That I can reason with.” Zoey sighed in defeat, “the money is quite generous and the networking opportunity with celebs as you stated before..”

“Exactly, so let’s forget the sentiments for now, let’s just focus on the pros. It’s too big a chance to say no to.”

“I hate how right you are right now..”

“Besides, you can just try it on a trial basis, if it doesn’t work out, you can leave but why knock it before trying it?”

“I couldn’t go any lower in life than I’ve been the past year.”

“That is facts my friend!” Nomi agreed. “Also, you said yourself you’ve never met a more lovable kid.”

“Devante aside ofcourse,” Zoey fondly mentioned her youngest brother, .. but she finally gave in, “okay.”

“Is that a yes?”

“That’s a yes.”

“Yes!” Nomi hugged her excitedly, 

“Oh and Nomi?”

“Yeah?”

“Low blow on the leaving your couch thing.” Zoey said lightheartedly

“I had to do what had to be done, best friend.”

“Thank you for helping me see reason.” 

“Anytime!”

With that, they went back into the party ...

******************************  
“Hey!” Luca stood up anxiously at the sight of them.

“Sorry we took so long out there,”

“No problem,” Luca smiled awkwardly, “so what’s the final verdict?”

“That’ll be a yes!” Nomi excitedly answered 

Luca looked to Zoey for confirmation, “yeah?”

She nodded hesitantly, “sure, but only on a trial basis, if you don’t mind.” 

“How’s that?” Luca found himself confused yet again,

“As in, we give it a shot, a honest try and if it’s not awkward then we stick with the terms of the agreement, but if awkwardness ensues, which I can’t promise it won’t, then I give you my two weeks notice and move on.”

“That seems fair, but I’m willing to do everything in my power to make this work, I’ve never seen Paxton so attached to a stranger.”

“I think he’s pretty awesome too.” Zoey gave him one of her most genuine smile at the thought of Paxton. “Where is he by the way.”

“With my agent, he has business with her.” he in return gave her one of his rare smiles, the conversation flowed easier from there..

“Business?” Zoey repeated, amused 

“It’s a whole thing, you’ll know more about it the more you’re around them both” luca chuckled.

“Good, since we’re all in agreement this is happening, why don’t I leave you two to it then?” Nomi got up, “I’ll go enjoy some birthday cake with Pax while you two come to agreeable terms,” Nomi barely let them dismiss her before rushing off.

“She’s subtle.” Luca commented casually, 

“So very subtle,” Zoey giggled, “so, big time celebrity and a baby huh?”

“Yeah, I guess you can say life’s been a little busy for me.”

“Pax is 2?...” Zoey did the math in her head, “that means ...”

“Binks was pregnant when we met.” He looked down regrettably

“And you still had a thing with me?” 

“Nah, I had no idea until I got back home, I was just kinda bamboozled with the news the minute I stepped into the door.”

“That’s wild,” Zoey sighed

“Yeah it was crazy,...” he said as an after thought 

“I don’t want to overstep or anything but I take it she’s not around anymore?”

“You’d be right,”

“You don’t have to share details or anything I just don’t want to step into anymore awkward situations.”

“No, none of that.” He reassured, “I live alone with the little guy, so it’s just the two of us and the occasional friends that drop by,” 

“Okay” Zoey took another sigh of relief, 

“About Paxton calling you mom,” Luca squinted awkwardly, “I can correct him, things are awkward enough.”

“No, that’s fine, I’m sure the little guy knows I’m not his mother, we can just clarify it to him better though just incase.”

“Definitely.” He nodded in agreement.

“So, what are your terms?”

“I’m thinking salary based, 60k a year, free rent, travels fully paid, you take care of the meals with full credit card acess and a day off a week.”

Zoey nodded in agreement, “so far so good.”

He continued, “with the exception of when we’re on work trips, I’d more than likely be working the entire time so you’d have to take care of him the entire time.”

“How long are these travels?”

“Most times up to a week, but definitely never over two weeks long at most.”

“That sounds tolerable,” she refused to let her excitement show about the pay, “and the little guy, does he have any special needs?”

“Other than bosom care and love?, nah!” He grinned.

“Good, he’s such a sweet kid.” Zoey knew she couldn’t say no, even if she wanted to now

“Paxie Waxie does that to ya.” He smirked proudly,

“I see that,” she smiled again

“So I’ll assume the terms are agreeable?”

“Definitely,” 

“If anything else pops up, please let me know,”

“Will do.” zoey smiled reassuringly,

“Should we go introduce you two formally?”

“Let’s.”

*******************************

Luca and Zoey walked up to the section of the party that had all of Paxton’s birthday present laying around. Paxton ran circles around his presents, squealing and screaming excitedly. 

“Hey happy feet!” Luca jokingly called out to him

That halted his movement, he looked back at his father, seeing the nice lady again made him doubly excited. 

“Mom mom!” He squealed out as he ran toward them both. 

They both crouched down to his eye level to receive him, “hey bud! Having fun?” Luca asked

Paxton nodded yes, “look daddy, Wookiee..” grabbing on tightly to both their shoulders with each arm, he motioned back at his toy with his neck.

“I see it buddy.” Luca beamed back at him, “bud, the nice lady will come live with us and take care of you from now on, her name is Zoey, how do you feel about that?”

His response was a huge leap into Zoey’s unprepared arms, tackling her to the ground, “I take that as approval,” Luca chuckled, “now get off her weirdo.” He joked with a gentle pat on Paxton’s back

“You’d think he knew me before or something.” Zoey giggled amusingly, “I get it though, kids usually love me.” She boasted jokingly

“Just be prepared to get your ears talked off, he’s a chatty one.” Luca warned

“Sorta ironic huh? considering who his father is.” Zoey teased 

“That’s what everyone says but I talk plenty,” Luca played offended

“Sureeee..” Zoey continued teasing

Paxton grabbed her wrist, they both raised up and followed his lead, Paxton pulled them toward his toys, “mom mom, look!” He beamed proudly

“I’m looking, that’s a lot of toys little guy,” Zoey humored him

Paxton nodded in agreement, still holding on to Zoey’s hand, he tugged at his father’s trouser, “home daddy! Let’s go.”

“I guess he’s had enough of the festivities,” Luca looked up the time, “it’s 7pm, bedtime is definitely calling.” Luca said in realization 

“Oh okay, so I’ll officially start Saturday?”

“Sure, it’ll give me a couple of days to get the room together for you.” He had no idea why he suddenly felt nervous, 

She fidgeted a bit too, the reality of their situation finally setting in, ‘I hope I can do this’, chanted in her head, “that sounds good, in the meantime, It’ll give me time to pack up properly as well...” she neglected to tell him her belongings were already packed up in a storage.

They both nodded in agreement, standing still, staring awkwardly at each other, Paxton broke the awkward spell when he pulled at them both, signaling his readiness to go

“I’ll call when I’m on my way...” Zoey quickly added, “text me all the deets?”

“Bet!” 

“Okay... so, see ya,” she finally looked down at Paxton, she ruffled his head of hair gently, “see you Saturday buddy,”

“Noooo, mom mom come with..” Paxton began whining with a tantrum like stance, letting go of them, he stomped his foot

“Okay relax!” Luca gave him a rare stern look, “no tantrums, Paxton.” 

Zoey, kneeled back down to his eye level, she gave him a reassuring squeeze, “don’t worry bud, I’ll be coming to the house soon, with lots of cweam cweam and I’ll be with you all the time.”

“How does that sound? Does that sound good Paxie?” Luca added, 

He nodded yes, Zoey pulled him into a calming hug, Pax leaned his head on her shoulder, he looked so at peace Luca knew he was in major trouble here if Zoey ever left...

In that moment, he made a vow to himself, there would be no messing things up with her ever again, and that meant there would be no rehashing of their messy past.

He couldn’t afford to be selfish with her, it’s the least he could do for Paxton. Who is already too attached to her, the risks far surpassed anything he ever felt for her. 

... that’s wasn’t exactly true, but he had to believe that.


End file.
